1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conductor termination apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with the termination of conductors in insulation-piercing portions of contacts of an electrical connector wherein a plurality of conductors are terminated, in pairs, on opposite sides of an electrical connector in accordance with a selected termination schedule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally recognizes various methods and apparatus for inserting insulated conductors into respective insulation-piercing portions of contacts, including techniques for inserting insulated conductors into such contacts which are supported in rows within separate channels of an electrical connector.
In my copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 407,781, filed Oct. 19, 1973, now abandoned, and assigned to Bunker Ramo Corporation, I disclose a pneumatically operated termination apparatus which is programmed by a slotted drum which is, in turn, indexed with a ratchet and pawl mechanism, in connection with a torsion bar, upon each insertion operation. The termination apparatus of that invention is embodied such that a connector is supported on a frame and a carriage which carries the insertion mechanism is movably mounted on the frame for movement along the connector. In that invention, the conductors are first dressed into the strain relief portion of a connector by an operator each time the apparatus indexes; the operator then operates a switch to cause insertion and subsequent indexing.
The prior art also recognizes the termination of conductors by means of a fluid controlled crimping process wherein conductors are fed to a station at which a contact, usually in the form of a terminal lug, is positioned about the conductor and crimped to provide mechanical and electrical connection thereto. Also, the prior art recognizes the utilization of mechanisms for aligning and inserting a plurality of stripped conductors into electrical contacts, whereafter such conductors are soldered or crimped to the contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,622 discloses a conductor terminating apparatus for terminating a pair of conductors at a time in which an electrical connector is indexed step-by-step with respect to a pair of insertion rams, the indexing drive being provided by a spring-cable drive mechanism.